


Two for Three

by Selah



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, MUCC, lynch. (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Light Bondage, M/M, Open Relationships, Season of Kink 2018, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It was just a stupid little bet, a random comment sparked from a picture. But the more Hazuki thought about it, the more he wanted to do something about it.





	Two for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HamHamHeaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/gifts).



> Written for the Video/Pictures square of my SoK card. Semi-AU, but not part of any previously established verse.

“You know, I bet he'd be really good in bed.”

“... Tatsurou! What the hell, man?”

“Tell me I'm wrong,” the other vocalist said, holding up a magazine with a full page image of Sugizo on it, an action shot from the tour final a few months ago. It was a vibrant shot of a gorgeous man, but....

“Okay, I'll bite,” Hazuki said with a shake of his head. “How does _that_ lead you to think he'd be good in bed?”

“Are you kidding? Don't tell me you haven't seen the way he moves on stage, I won't believe you. Those hips, those hands, that tongue....”

“Last time I was at a Luna Sea live, my attention was definitely somewhere else,” Hazuki replied, smirking as Tatsurou actually got flustered.

“Pervert,” his boyfriend muttered without feeling.

“Like you've got any room to talk,” Hazuki said, leaning in to peck a quick kiss to his lips. “Don't forget to call in an order at the Chinese place so I can pick it up on my way back.”

Tatsurou rolled his eyes, giving him a playful shove. Sometimes it really was the little things.

~*~*~

Hazuki wasn't trying to dwell, but ... it was like, now that Tatsurou had called his attention to it, his senpai's image was seemingly everywhere. And now that the question had been posed (sort of), he couldn't stop thinking about what it might be like to sleep with the man. Would he be sweet and supportive, slow and tender? Or would he be completely different from the consummate gentleman Hazuki knew? He couldn't even say which possibility excited him more.

Okay, so it wasn't like it really mattered. He had no idea what Sugizo's sexuality even was and he would never cheat on his boyfriend anyway. But he had to admit he was enjoying his little fantasies. A little harmless wandering of the mind during the more boring parts of his week.

“Hazuki-kun?”

Well, harmless until the object of his imaginations interrupted him in the middle of one. It took him entirely too long to process that yes, that really was Sugizo taking the seat next to him on the train.

“Senpai....”

“Sorry, am I interrupting?”

“Nothing important,” he said with a little shake of his head. “Heading home?”

“Eventually. Got some errands to run first. You?”

“Same,” he said with a nod. “Trying to decide if it's worth the effort of meeting up with the guys for dinner or if I'd rather just go home and sleep.

“Sleep? What's that?” his senpai teased with a little laugh. “No, no, if it's been that long, you should get some sleep. I'm sure they'll understand.”

“Be easier if I wasn't going home to an empty bed.”

It wasn't like Hazuki had actually meant the words _that_ way. In his head, it had just been a simple statement of fact. And yet he could tell his senpai had heard something else.

“Can't imagine you'd have trouble fixing that if you wanted,” his senpai drawled. “Or was that an invitation?”

Hazuki tried to laugh it off, but something about the way his senpai was now looking at him ... he wasn't sure this was a door he really should have opened. On the other hand, it did, somewhat, answer the question of whether or not Sugizo even swung that way.

“You know, Hazuki-kun, if you decide you'd like some company tonight, all you have to do is ask.”

“I thought you had plans.”

“All but one of which could be easily rescheduled. I could be at your place in, say, an hour and a half?”

Hazuki looked down at his hands a moment to actually consider it. Having company would be better than eating some sad combini meal alone. And if Sugizo came over to his place, there would be no escaping the obvious fact that Tatsurou lived there, even though the man himself would be absent. Not that he had been _hiding_ that from his senpai, per se, just ... one of those things they hadn't ever discussed.

“Hazuki-kun? Next stop is mine....”

“I'll text you the address. Not sure what we'll do for dinner, but....”

“I can take care of that,” his senpai said with a wink. “I'll see you later then.”

“Later,” he agreed with a nod, forcing himself to stay cool and calm until he was safely back home. He felt like a giggly idiot, grabbing a pillow off the couch and screaming into it for a solid minute. Senpai had noticed him!

Okay, senpai had noticed him years ago now, not long after he had hooked up with Reo and Asanao to form lynch in the first place. But this was different. Oh gods, this felt completely different. One thing to have an honored senpai notice the band, notice him as a musician. But this ... this was different even from the tentative friendship that had formed over the last few years. This was the first time they'd be spending time together that wasn't someplace public and/or with a bunch of other band guys. The first time Sugizo would be seeing his home.

That thought was a bucket of ice water over his head. Looking around the apartment, he swore softly. Tatsurou had been on tour for the last month and change and Hazuki had let things slip around the apartment. Well, cleaning up had already been on the list of things to do tonight so his boyfriend wouldn't be coming home to a complete sty in the morning. No time like the present to get on with it. Setting aside the pillow and rolling up his sleeves, Hazuki got to work.

~*~*~

Hazuki was just finishing up the last of the dishes when he heard a knock at the door. Another muffled curse and he wiped his hands off before going to the door.

“You're early,” he mock grumbled, trying to glower at Sugizo but unable to keep from laughing instead.

“Lucky for me,” Sugizo replied, grinning. “I'm sure I wouldn't've gotten to see you like this if I'd waited to be exactly on time.”

Hazuki hated the heat he could feel in his cheeks, mumbling something as he hurriedly took off the apron and kerchief and headed for the kitchen.

“Make yourself at home? Um, beer or something else? I guess I should ask what we're having for dinner....”

“For some reason, I was really craving curry, I hope that's okay? And beer sounds good to me.”

“Beer it is,” Hazuki said, putting two more in the fridge before taking two cold bottles out to the lounge. The familiar take-out containers had him smiling as he sat down beside the kotatsu.

“So ... you and Tatsurou-kun?”

For a second, Hazuki thought his eyebrows might fly off his face as he sputtered and tried not to choke on his beer. How the fuck...? Sugizo frowned at him a moment, then nodded towards the corner computer desk ... and the handful of framed photos on the wall above the dual screens, each one a shot of him and Tatsurou doing something together. Oh right.

“Surprised you noticed so quickly,” he said, pausing to cough a bit more, then rubbing his chest. “Most people don't, you know?”

“I'm not most people,” the older man replied with a small grin. “MUCC's on tour, yeah?”

“Have been for the last five weeks,” he said with a nod. “It can get hard on both of us, but, you know, we make it work. But I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know.”

“If love was easy, everyone would do it,” Sugizo replied with a little chuckle. It was a better reaction than some, but not really a surprise. So why did it feel like his senpai was disappointed? Or maybe that was his subconscious projecting again, as ridiculous a thought as that was.

“How about you? Anyone special in senpai's life?”

“I suppose you could say that?” the older man replied with a wry grin.

“You suppose? Now I feel a little sorry for whoever it is you've been dating,” Hazuki said, laughing.

“Oh please don't,” his senpai said, laughing. “Yoshiki-kun already gets too much of that from his fangirls as it is, the drama queen.”

Hazuki laughed again, but something in him felt ... disappointed? They were both taken, there had never been any chance for anything between them, so what was wrong with him?

“I guess you could say we have an understanding,” his senpai said after a moment.

“An understanding?” he asked, even though he wasn't all that sure he wanted to be continuing this particular line of conversation.

“Life is too short to be wasting time with regrets. If he sees someone, if I connect with someone ... as long as there are no secrets, we keep things open. At the end of the day, week, month, whatever, I know I'll always come back to him and he'll come back to me.”

“Open....”

Hazuki wasn't completely ignorant of the concept, but he had also never known anyone in an open relationship before. Or at least not anyone who had been willing to admit it to him.

“What about you and Tatsurou-kun?”

“What about us?” he asked, hating the brittleness that had suddenly appeared in his voice. Sugizo sat back a moment, then shook his head.

“Never mind, forget I asked.”

If only he could so easily. He scowled down at his curry, desperately trying to think of something to say to change the subject, to get away from the tension in the air between them.

“Hazuki-kun....”

“I need a –,” he started, getting up too quickly. It was already too late, of course, curry managing to fling itself all over everything.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered, grabbing a towel from the kitchen.

“It's all right, Hazuki-kun. But maybe I should borrow your washer? And a yukata?”

“Yeah, right, of course,” he said, hurrying to fetch a yukata. He told himself not to look, but Sugizo's tattoos were hard to ignore. And those tight boxer briefs hid virtually nothing. Hazuki forced himself to focus on cleaning up the spilled curry, but that only worked until a hand touched his arm.

“Laundry?”

“Huh? Oh right,” he said, feeling like an idiot as he pointed out both the machine and detergents. They hadn't eaten more than maybe half of their dinner, but he wasn't sure what to do to fix that.

“... I think I've got a box of curry I could make up?” he offered, purposefully keeping his back turned to the other man to keep from exposing just how much he had been effected by seeing his senpai mostly naked.

“Are you sure it's curry you want, Hazuki-kun?” his senpai asked in a low, seductive tone. He could feel those fingers brushing against his back, not quite an invitation. Worse, he could practically hear Tatsurou's comment from last month echoing in his head. But could he really do such a thing?

“You should really put that shirt in the wash, too, so it doesn't stain.”

“There isn't –,” he started, yelping at the feel of beer being poured over his head.

“Oops.”

“Senpai!” he sputtered, wiping the beer off his face. “What the hell?!?”

“Well, it seemed unfair that you'd seen me strip and I hadn't seen you,” Sugizo said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal. Which was ... completely ridiculous.

“That ... you could've just said something. Now I'm going to smell like warm beer,” he muttered, pulling off his shirt and then using it to wipe off his face.

“Sorry, didn't think about that,” his senpai replied, liberating the shirt from Hazuki's fingers. “I'll add this to the wash and see about dinner options while you shower?”

“You don't have to do that,” he mumbled, feeling especially awkward for the way the other man was studying his body.

“Really, I don't mind,” his senpai insisted, a smile tugging at his lips. Too late, Hazuki realized the other man had noticed his little problem. Swallowing back a groan, he made his fastest escape yet, even if he wasn't sure it would do much good. This evening was already making a steady climb up the short list of most embarrassing nights of his life. All he needed now was ... actually, he didn't even want to think about how things could get worse.

A hot shower and he was settling into looser jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Relaxed, comfortable, and with just a hint of Tatsurou, to help him behave better.

“Hiding from me now?” Sugizo teased, gesturing towards a cleaned up kotatsu and a couple bowls of what looked suspiciously like chicken katsu.

“... that was fast....”

“Lucky find in the combini downstairs,” his senpai said with a smile. Well, he could certainly believe that. He took a seat with a smile of his own, half tempted to suggest they turn on the TV just to escape the chance of more awkward conversation.

~*~*~

He really wasn't sure how it had happened, how they had gone from having dessert one minute to Sugizo kissing him the next. But it was fine, right? Just kissing, no hands, not even tongue, just lips moving against his own in a sensual caress that left him breathless when the other man pulled back with a wicked smirk. Without thinking, he licked his lips, tasting chocolate and something else.

“... should I be apologizing?”

“I, um....”

“Would I be in trouble if I said I wanted more?”

“Wh- ... why would...?”

“Well, the way you reacted before,” Sugizo said, trailing off with a slight shrug. Right, Tatsurou. Who would probably be jealous as hell right now. But seeing as they hadn't actually discussed this ahead of time.... On the other hand, he could practically hear his boyfriend scolding him for passing on such a golden opportunity. And anyway, just making out wasn't cheating, right?

“The fact you have to think about it tells me that there's something here,” Sugizo said, warm breath against his skin. When had the other man gotten so close? Hazuki leaned back, torn between the part that agreed and the part that was screaming about disloyalty.

“Tell me I'm wrong.”

Hazuki bit his lip, eyes dropping to his lap.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” his senpai murmured, cupping his cheek. Hazuki could have sworn time just _stopped_ for a moment, he couldn't even breathe. And then Sugizo was kissing him again, slow and tender, and he couldn't help a soft whine. He fisted his hands in Sugizo's borrowed yukata to keep from doing something worse, and yet his lips parted willingly for the tongue that brushed against them. This was _so_ wrong, but oh gods did it feel so _good_ , a slow seduction with each hot, hungry kiss.

“Hey babe, I'm back!”

Hazuki scrambled away from Sugizo, but their apartment wasn't that big. And from the look on Tatsurou's face, his boyfriend had _definitely_ seen what he had just been doing with their senpai.

“This isn't what it looks like,” he rushed to say.

“Really? Cuz it looks like I walked in on you making out with Sugizo-senpai.”

“... okay, it is what it looks like. Was. But that's all it was, I swear,” he said, cursing his own weakness. Of all the times for his boyfriend to decide to surprise him by coming home early....

“Oh really? Then why's he half naked? And why's your hair wet?” Tatsurou countered, arms crossing over his chest and a cold, closed look on his face.

“Th-there was an accident with dinner,” he stammered, wishing he had a better read on his boyfriend just then. Was he angry? Furious? Disappointed? He wasn't sure and that was starting to get to him.

“Some accident.”

“This is my fault,” Sugizo said. “If you need to be angry with someone, blame me. He made it clear that the two of you don't have an open relationship and yet I kissed him anyway.”

“No, I'm pissed cuz you _know_ how hot I think he is and you aren't even filming this for me!” Tatsurou said, gesturing wildly. “If I'd known you were going to do this, I would've bought a nanny cam!”

“It's not like I _planned_ this!” Hazuki protested, not sure he trusted what he thought he was hearing.

“Well, you're here now,” Sugizo drawled, smirking. “I don't mind an audience as long as Hazuki-kun is fine with it.”

“S-senpai,” he stammered, too startled still by this sudden change in direction to know how to handle it. To say nothing of how he _felt_ about the idea.

“I need my camera for this,” Tatsurou said, crouching down beside his bags. “And the tripod. Hazu, be a dear and fetch that for me?”

“Wait, _what_?? Tatsu!”

“What? Oh like you don't love being on camera,” his boyfriend scoffed.

“That ... that's private!” Hazuki insisted, mortified at the squeak in his voice. Tatsurou stopped digging through his bag, frowning as he got up and tugged Hazuki down the tiny hall to their bedroom.

“Talk to me,” his boyfriend said, genuine concern warming dark eyes.

“I didn't ... this isn't ... what...,” but he couldn't make the words work, pushing a hand through his own hair in frustration. “Why?”

“Look, if you were actually cheating on me, I'd be furious, of course I would. But that is a drop-dead gorgeous man half-naked in our lounge and not only is he into you, he doesn't mind me watching. That's better than porn. Same rules as any other time we use the camera.”

Hazuki frowned at the floor a moment, then glanced back over his shoulder, even though he couldn't see Sugizo from there. Arms wound around his waist and lips brushed against his neck, sending a familiar warmth straight to his groin.

“If you're not okay with this, babe, all you have to do is say so,” Tatsurou whispered against his skin. Hazuki shuddered, leaning back against his boyfriend as he considered his options. Sugizo was _damn_ hot, he might not get a chance like this again. And Tatsurou was right, the thought of being filmed made it even hotter.

“... and you'll just sit back and watch?”

“Well, I mean, you're the one he was sucking face with so, yeah, at least to start.”

Hazuki huffed a low laugh, swatting his boyfriend even as he turned to brush a kiss to his lips.

“You're amazing, you know that?

“Yeah, you're really lucky to have me,” Tatsurou replied with feigned smugness that earned him another swat.

“Go get your tripod so we can get set up, you pervert,” Hazuki scolded. Stepping out of Tatsurou's arms, he turned and walked back into their lounge. And immediately felt his mouth go dry, though he wasn't sure why. Something about the way Sugizo was sitting on their couch, perfectly posed and poised and yet exuding such an aura of raw sex....

“So ... what did the two of you decide?” Sugizo asked, calmly re-crossing his legs, as if they were talking about the weather or maybe a collaborative offer and not....

“Um, he, uh, just needs to set up his camera and then ... we see where things go from there?”

“All three of us?”

“He just wants to watch, at least to start.”

“Do I need to keep my hands to myself until he's all set up then?” Sugizo asked, patting the cushion beside him. “Or can I kiss you again while we wait?”

“It won't take me that long, go ahead and have a seat, Hazu-love,” Tatsurou said, giving him a gentle nudge. Hazuki glanced back at his boyfriend, but Tatsurou was already involved in his camera equipment and not really paying attention to him at all. Oddly, that made it easier to accept the unspoken invitation, folding one leg under him as he took a seat facing his senpai.

“Okay, so....”

“So,” Sugizo repeated, fingers brushing against Hazuki's knee, “ground rules? Should I actually stop if one of you says no or is there another word? How far are you wanting this to go?”

“Um....”

“Hazu prefers to be spontaneous,” Tatsurou said from the other side of the room. “He can go either top or bottom, but I'll admit I've kinda always wanted to watch as another man dominated him. We usually use the stoplight system, but his other hard stop word is cherry.”

“Tatsu!”

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Not the point,” he huffed and why was Sugizo  _laughing_ of all things?

“Don't worry,” his senpai said, leaning in to brush a kiss to his cheek, “that still leaves plenty of room for spontaneity. Unless you're saying you're firmly not interested in fulfilling that little fantasy of his?”

Hazuki could feel himself blushing, eyes sliding sidelong towards his boyfriend. It wasn't something he and Tatsurou indulged in often, but when they did, he tended to be the dominant one, so he could see the appeal, especially combined with Tatsurou's voyeurism kink. It wasn't something they had discussed, though, and he wasn't sure if he could really do it. Could he actually submit? Let himself be dominated by someone else? His eyes slid back to Sugizo. Maybe.

“If you think you can get me to submit,” he said at last, quirking an eyebrow at his senpai.

“I'm always up for a challenge,” Sugizo replied, leaning forward and cupping his cheek before claiming his lips. Soft though it was, there was nothing chaste in this kiss. A touch of the forbidden, a taste that wasn't his boyfriend. Knowing Tatsurou was not only watching, but also recording it, made it even hotter. His cock twitched and once again his lips parted eagerly for the older man's tongue. His hands tugged at the borrowed yukata, pushing in to feel the warm skin beneath. This was a complete unknown, his hands weren't sure where to go first. When one started for Sugizo's obi, though, the older man pulled back with a nip and low growl, catching his wrist in a surprisingly firm grip.

“Too fast, Hazuki-kun,” Sugizo scolded. “Do I need to tie you up?”

“Just trying to get at skin, where's the harm in that?” he countered, refusing to acknowledge the way his cock had twitched again at the mention of being restrained. That was Tatsurou's kink, dammit, not his. Giving up control was one thing, but not being able to touch his partner at all? That would just be torture.

“No reason to rush, you've got me all night,” the guitarist replied, squeezing his wrist before letting go. That was cause enough for another little grin, Hazuki using his freedom to physically push Sugizo back into his corner of the couch as he climbed on top of him. So much for his senpai dominating him, the guitarist wasn't even resisting him at all. Burying fingers in the older man's soft brown hair, he insisted on another hungry kiss, aggressively grinding against him. He wanted to hear his senpai come completely undone under him, those gorgeous legs wrapped around his waist as he buried himself to the hilt in that hot ass. And all while Tatsurou watched. Or maybe while Sugizo sucked him off? Yeah, that would be even better.

“I thought you were going to dominate me, senpai,” Hazuki murmured, fisting his hand in Sugizo's hair and pulling his head back to nip at his throat. Not that he was complaining, definitely not, warm hands sliding up under his shirt.

Too late, he realized the direct challenge had been a mistake, feeling himself falling a moment before they landed hard on the floor, the air knocked out of him. Sugizo hovered over him, a wicked smirk glinting in his dark eyes. And then the older man was pushing Hazuki's shirt up over his head, tangling his arms in the soft fabric.

“Now what kind of way is that to ask for what you want?” his senpai scolded before leaning down to tease an exposed nipple with lips and tongue. Hazuki groaned, struggling to free himself from his own damned shirt.

“Now, now, you keep that up and I'm going to have to ask Tatsu-kun for more substantial bindings,” Sugizo scolded, tongue flicking against his nipple again before teeth closed around the pebbled nub, tugging sharply. Hazuki groaned again, arching up against his senpai in spite of himself. Just a shirt, how hard could it really be to free himself? But those hands, that mouth ... it was hard to focus on anything but the sensations of teeth and tongue teasing flesh. And the growing tightness in his pants as a palm slid lower, barely rubbing over him at all. His hips pressed up against that teasing hand and it retreated, though Sugizo chose that moment to lean in for another hungry kiss. Hazuki whined, struggling again to try to free himself.

And yet almost as soon as he did, hands closed around his wrists, pinning his arms to the floor above his head. Not Sugizo. Tatsurou, who had apparently grown bored with just watching.

“You look so beautiful like this,” his boyfriend murmured, words hot against the shell of his ear. “I could ride you so hard, just like this.”

“Tatsu....”

If he hadn't been before, he was certainly hard as a rock  _now_. Tatsurou's tongue traced the familiar contours of each word inked into the skin of his neck, until it was impossible for him _not_ to squirm, whimpering his lover's name. He didn't even notice he had let Sugizo finish undressing him until calloused fingers closed around his naked cock, stroking it oh so slowly. The dual assault was completely unfair, wringing another wanton moan from him, but oh did it feel _so_ very good.

“Louder, baby,” Tatsurou murmured. “You don't want the camera to miss a single thing, do you?”

Another low groan at that reminder, he tried to glance past his boyfriend to see where the camera was, but it wasn't working.

“Trust me, baby, you're beautifully framed just the way you are.”

Hazuki twitched, then whimpered, knowing there was no way their senpai could have missed that. The hand around him squeezed tighter, almost as if to acknowledge the silent exposure of his secret, and then Sugizo's hands were shifting, pushing his thighs apart. Unthinking, he tried to reach for his senpai, only to feel Tatsurou lean even more weight onto his wrists. It was maddening and he couldn't help an annoyed growl.

“Patience, Hazu-kun,” Sugizo murmured before pressing a kiss to the inside of Hazuki's thigh. “You'll get what you need, have patience.”

He could only watch as Sugizo leaned back, opening the borrowed yukata in a slow tease. Hazuki licked his lips, trailing eyes over the bared chest that looked just the same and yet so much better than a hundred photographs. Lines of black ink flowed over Sugizo's shoulder and down his chest, then bared flesh became empty canvas again as Hazuki's eyes slid down over toned abs, following the vee of those hips straight to a firm cock, a blatant statement of the older man's desire for his body.

“Fuck yes,” he mumbled without thinking, thighs falling even further apart. Sugizo laughed a little, a warm sound tinged with lust, as he sat back on his heels, helping himself to some lube. The first touch was cool, a solitary fingertip circling his tense hole. Not something he usually did with Tatsurou, he couldn't even remember the last time he had bottomed with his boyfriend.

“Relax, Hazu-kun,” Sugizo crooned, leaning in to nip at his throat, right where he was already sensitive from Tatsurou's earlier ministrations. “Tell me how you want it.”

Hazuki huffed quietly, closing his eyes a moment as he tried to regain control of himself. If he couldn't have Plan A.... He licked his lips again and forced himself not to react to that finger's gentle exploration.

“Like this?” he mumbled. “I want to watch you ride me.”

“Oh I don't think so, Hazu-kun,” the elder said with another low chuckle. A beat, perhaps less, and something too slender, too firm, was pressing into him, forcing muscles to unclench. A switch flipped and vibrations jolted through him, making him squirm and gasp. The little vibrator started moving and he whimpered again, his cock twitching at the waves of pleasure. Where the hell had that thing even come from? And yet he didn't really care, his hips moving of their own accord, trying to get more sensation _somehow_.

“Tell me,” Sugizo murmured, pausing the vibe at just his entrance, rubbing his quivering ring of muscle with just the tip. “Beg for it.”

“Please,” he sobbed, trying once more to pull himself free without success. He was almost surprised that the vibe was moved away so quickly. And then fingers took its place, scissoring and coaxing him to open even more, while the vibe moved to tease along the shaft of his cock. Not quite as sensitive, but still enough to make him whimper. When it paused at that one spot just beneath the tip, he thought he might cum right then and there.

“Not yet,” someone – Tatsurou? – scolded. Someone turned off the vibe and then Sugizo's hard cock, cool from fresh lube, slowly eased into him. Hazuki was very much not used to this stretching and filling feeling, a little surprised by just how good it felt. Sugizo barely gave him a moment to breathe or adjust before starting a hard, steady pounding that still felt so, so amazing. Hazuki was whimpering and crying out like a wanton whore, but he couldn't be bothered to care, his senpai felt too good to care about anything else. He didn't even care when hot cum splattered on his face, the taste of it making him even hotter as he used his fingers to scrape it from his cheek. Sugizo's steady pace faltered, speeding up for a few strokes before the older man was pulling out, condom snapping off as he jerked his climax out on Hazuki's chest and face. Oh.

A thought was forming, then cut off by the feel of Tatsurou licking cum from his chest and then sharing it with him. Greedy for more, he rolled his boyfriend over as he tried to devour him, grinding down against him. Tatsurou flowed with him, submitting easily, and Hazuki finally reached his own release. A heavy exhale and he all but collapsed, boneless, on top of his lover.

“Fuck....”

“Mm,” Tatsurou agreed, sounding almost as tired as Hazuki felt. “Just think what we could have done with some _actual_ planning.”

“... shameless hussy,” he mumbled.

“I'm not the one covered in cum, babe,” the other vocalist countered.

“Something for next time?” Sugizo suggested as he started cleaning up.

“Next time?” Hazuki echoed, almost positive he couldn't have heard that right.

“Sure. You two obviously enjoyed this time. Or is sex with friends not allowed?”

Hazuki forced his eyes open, glancing between his senpai and his boyfriend. Was he serious? Or had he somehow fallen asleep and this was all just a crazy dream?

“Give us a chance to sleep on it,” Tatsurou said at last. Sleep, yes. Everything might be different after sleep. Although ... if this wasn't already a dream ... next time, Tatsurou was definitely going to be the bridge.


End file.
